Blood of a God
by Bracting
Summary: Perseus Zoldyck wasn't a normal demigod. Neither of his parents were gods. Yet, he has more divine blood running through his veins than that of an average demigod.


**A/N:** For those who have never watched/read Hunter x Hunter, I'll try to explain the concept of it to the best of my abilities as the story goes on, it won't be explained too much in the first chapter though. Before anyone comments on it, yes I know that the Hunter x Hunter world is in Japan meaning they speak Japanese, but for story purposes, it's gonna be english. That is unless you'd all like to read a bunch of google translated Japanese dialogue. Anyway keep in mind that Percy is going to be very different personality wise at the beginning. Oh and also, if anyone wants to give better suggestions for the name of the story, feel free. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** The Percy Jackson world belongs to Rick Riordan while the Hunter x Hunter world belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, I do not own anything.

Chapter One

The Birth of an Assassin

The streets of Long Island, New York, hummed with activity, as usual. The loud buzzing and honking of the cars echoed throughout the city. Loud chatter could be heard by the thousands of pedestrians passing by. Amongst those pedestrians, one man stood out above the rest.

The man was tall and very muscular. He had long silver-blond hair reaching midway down his back and blue eyes, somewhat resembling that of a cat. He was wearing a suit which probably costed quite a fortune.

This man was none other than Silva Zoldyck, head of the Zoldyck family.

Zoldyck. Uttering the name of the infamous family of assassins anywhere in Japan would strike fear and terror into the hearts of anyone. They were by far the deadliest and most infamous group of assassins in the world.

So what was a member of that same family doing all the way across the world? Well that's simple, he was on a mission.

He had been paid 150 billion Jenny up front by an anonymous client. This mission was quite odd, to say the least. It wasn't because of the insanely high amount of money the client was paying, no that was only just above the common payment fee. It also wasn't because the client chose to remain anonymous, that was an often occurrence. Neither was it for the fact he had to go to a foreign country to complete this mission, it had happened plenty of times before.

The reason this mission stood out as odd was due to two reasons. One was because typically, clients didn't pay all the money up-front. Often times half would be paid before hand and then the last half would be paid once the mission was complete, if not, they could always just kill the client themselves which, so far, had not been needed.

The other reason was due to how he was supposed to find his target. What he had been given was a paper with a picture on it and a location. The picture though, wasn't normal.

At first glance, it seemed that the paper was just a picture of an empty beach on any regular day. However, using Gyo, an ability which requires the user to focus their aura into their eyes, the picture became different. Not different, per se, but it changed. A man was introduced into the picture.

The man was tall, not quite as tall as Silva, but tall nonetheless. He was unarguably handsome, having black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, deep tan skin, and sea-green eyes, surrounded by sun crinkles. There were scars on his hand, barely being visible on the picture, that resembled those of a fisherman's. He was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with tropical trees, Bermuda shorts, and a cap with the words "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat" in bold. He was also holding a sea-green fishing rod which matched the color of his eyes.

It was quite a shame this man would have to be killed. Going by his sun crinkles it was easy to tell the man was probably easy going and smiled a lot. He also seemed like quite the good man. But, a job is a job, and Silva never puts any emotion into any of his jobs. He doesn't kill for fun, he kills because it is his job.

Putting the picture back into his suit pockets, he brought out the slip of paper with the location on it. In neat– nearly type like– handwriting, it read "Montauk Beach". Due to prior research, he knew the location was at the end of the island he was currently at, which was a good hour or so away. He could easily run that distance in probably half the time, but would probably attract some unwanted attention at doing so. He definitely wasn't going to do that, especially after he replaced his usual shinobi shōzoku outfit for this ridiculous suit just for that very purpose.

Quickly and efficiently, as always, he called over a cab. America was quite similar to Japan, he mused as he entered the back part of the cab. They even copied York New in Japan in their creation of York New, an almost exact replica.

The cab driver turned to face him with a cheery expression, "Where would ya like to go?"

"Montauk Beach," Silva answered evenly.

The driver's eyes slightly widened at his answer. "That's quite a bit away from here, ya have enough money? It's gonna cost ya!"

Silva pulled out 10 hundred dollar bills from his stack of 100, money he had brought just in case of situations like this. He tossed it towards the cab driver, who's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. The cab driver surprisingly got over his shock quick enough to catch the money before wordlessly beginning to drive.

After five minutes of silent driving, the cab driver once again spoke up, "You don't look like you're from here, are you a tourist?"

Silva was about to ignore him before thinking better of it. He would be stuck in this small box for the next hour with nothing else to do, may as well humor the man to amuse some of his boredom. "Something like that," he answered cryptically.

The cab driver glanced up at Silva from his rear view mirror with curiosity. "Where are you from?"

"Japan," Silva answered simply.

"Ah, Japan!" The driver said in a cheery expression. "I've always wanted to go to Japan. It seems so different from America and just so interesting! I bet it's taking ya a while to get the hang of this place, ain't it?"

"No," Silva answered in a bored manner, regretting his decision of beginning this conversation in the first place.

Realizing he wouldn't get anything important out of the odd Japanese man, the driver focused back on navigating through the busy streets of New York. Silva for his part mostly tried to entertain himself by watching the scenery as they went by. It seemed as if every single pedestrian were distracted by technology.

The men in suits and carrying suitcases always had their phone up to their ear and their mouths moving speedily, probably chattering away about some business deal. He observed a mix of males and females jogging, those too were distracted by technology as they had their little cords of music plugged into their ear sockets.

Silva couldn't say he was surprised, though. It was like this everywhere he went. Even his own son, Milluki, was addicted to modern day technology and he was only nine years of age. This world was becoming more and more of a mess, all because of technology. Though at least it made his job easier, as that same technology was very useful for research.

The next 40 or so minutes passed by in complete boredom. Once the car stopped for good, Silva got out without even a goodbye to the driver and took a look at his surroundings.

He was standing on a black concrete parking lot, located right in front of a lake of sand. The parking lot was empty for the most part, only having a dozen or so cars parked there. There were houses of all shapes and sizes littered around the beach. Surprisingly, there was only one person located anywhere within vision of the assassin.

She was quite far away, laying down on a beach chair. From what Silva could tell at this distance, she had long flowing brown hair and a blue two-piece bikini on.

The man, clearly, wasn't anywhere here. Silva would've gone and investigated every house on this beach, but if he were there the client probably would've wrote it down on the piece of paper. So, he waited, patiently, a virtue any good assassin should have.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long.

A man, the same man that had been in the picture, suddenly emerged out from the sea. At first the water reached all the way up to his face, but he continued on walking. Soon enough, he was onto the shore and heading in the direction of the sun bathing lady. The odd thing was, he was completely clothed and dry. The reason Silva could tell that was because the sand he walked on left no signs of any moisture.

Silva quickly immersed himself into the shadows of a nearby house using an assassin technique which often takes years to perfect. He was close enough to observe and listen in onto the conversation while also being able to remain unseen for a few moments, should he decide to come out of hiding in the shadows.

Upon noticing him, the woman sat up from her laying down position and smiled kindly. "Hey."

The man sat down beside her with an easy-going smile on his face, "Hello, Sally."

"I have some important news to tell you," the woman, Sally, said eagerly, reaching out to hold onto his much larger hand. "I'm pregnant."

The man looked shocked for a moment before smiling a large smile, "That's great, Sally! What are you gonna name it?"

"I was thinking if it were to be a girl, I'd name her Andromeda, and if it were to be a boy, Perseus," She said as she rubbed a little bump on her flat stomach. "I know it's future will be difficult, being Greek and all, so hopefully it can have a happy ending, one similar to either of those two.'

"I love it," the man said, smiling sadly, his eyes trained onto the lapping waves of the ocean.

Upon noticing the man's expression, the woman, Sally, frowned. "What's wrong, Poseidon?"

Poseidon, like the name of the Greek god? Why would someone name their son after a mythological god? Odd.

Poseidon opened his mouth, probably about to say something, but never got the chance. In an instant, Silva had emerged from the shadows and appeared behind the two before flexing the muscles in his hands to an extreme degree, causing the nails to protrude, turning claw like. Only a moment later, he had one of his hands going through each of their backs, straight where their heart was located.

His target was the man but his client had specifically told him to kill anyone that may be with him. A mission was a mission, and he would never allow himself to fail a mission, this woman was no exception.

After a moment, he removed his hands from inside their bodies and allowed his muscles to relax, causing his hands to return to normal. Looking at his hands, he found something odd. His left hand, the one he had used to kill the woman, was stained in the normal red color of blood. His right hand, the one he had used to kill the man, was a different matter. It was stained in a golden goo-y substance, similar in properties as blood. It also stung the assassin quite a bit, and that was saying a lot as his pain tolerance was so high that he would have to be burned at almost 1000 degrees just to feel any pain, and even that was quite minimal.

He moved his eyes from his hands and looked at the target, watching as they fell over, or at least one did. The body of the dead man, or supposedly dead man, stayed rooted up straight, which should've been impossible. Before the body of the woman could fall onto the sandy ground, the man's arms snapped out and caught it.

"Sally," he mumbled mournfully. Then, he closed her eyelids with one hand before she disappeared in a shroud of mist. The man then stood up from his sitting position and turned to face Silva with the most furious expression Silva had seen in quite some while, the man's sea-green eyes seemed to resemble that of a sea storm. "You... How dare you! You shall pay for an eternity for this crime you have committed!"

Silva stood there rooted in shock and another emotion he couldn't quite comprehend. How was it that this man could still be alive? He was positive his hand had passed through both their hearts, many years of training had guaranteed it. It was a killing shot. But apparently that just wasn't enough to kill this mysterious man who bled gold. Just when Silva believed this day couldn't get any weirder, it did.

The once calm and gentle waves of the bright ocean had now become harsh and tinged a dark blue. Dark thunder clouds began to gather overhead, where the once clear night sky was, in speeds that shouldn't have been possible for nature. The earth began to rumble, causing what felt like a magnitude 8 earthquake to begin.

Silva now understood what that thing he was feeling was, a feeling he hadn't felt for years. That feeling was fear. He felt so insignificant under all the power this man contained. In terms of power, he felt as insignificant as an ant while this enraged man standing in front of him was a dinosaur. He had never before seen someone contain such powerful Nen.

Houses began collapsing due to the intense shaking of the earth. The winds began to pick up speed, now becoming harsh enough to blow the sands in all directions, causing a storm of sand.

"I'll kill you!" The man shouted loudly.

Suddenly, masses of ocean water began rising. The water gathered around the bleeding man, swirling around him in a similar motion to a hurricane.

Knowing a fight was unavoidable, Silva began to charge his own Nen. He spread his arms out as a small, bright, purple orb appeared in the palm of each of his hands. Within seconds, those two orbs had grown in size until they were as tall as a human and a similar length in width.

Deciding he didn't want to find out how much more his opponent was capable of, he attacked first. He moved his hands closer together before firing both orbs at the infuriated man who had continued to gather water.

His gigantic explosive orbs sailed straight for the man but were intercepted as the man formed a wall of water in front of him. A large explosion occurred as the orbs contacted with the man's defensive wall, resulting in two large splashs. Once all signs of Silva's attacks were gone, the man allowed the water to disperse from in front of him, revealing him to be unharmed.

Silva only had a moment to get over his shock as the water leaped forward, straight towards him. _'It would be convenient if Zeno were here right about now,'_ he thought as he leaped out of the water blast's way. The water however, seemed to be under the man's will as it sailed through the air with no resistance and followed him.

After several seconds of high speed chase, the water proved to be faster than the trained assassin. Silva found himself trapped inside a ball of water that thankfully allowed for oxygen and free movement. He began to charge another pair of explosive orbs, planning on blasting the water away but found he had no time to.

Water began filling the once breathable ball at a rapid rate. Once he was completely submerged in water, it began raging violently. The water twirled him around, bending and twisting his body in every way. The taste of the sea water began seeping into his mouth as he struggled against the water. He began to flail around wildly, anything to get out of this death trap, but it was all pointless.

He felt as if he had been under the water's torment for hours by now, though it had probably only been a few minutes. His lungs had long since run out of oxygen, his vision beginning to blacken. _'So this is where I meet my end? At least the Zoldyck legacy shall continue,'_ he thought dryly, memories of his five children passing by his mind.

Just as Silva accepted his fate and stopped thrashing, the water eased in it's vicious assault before completely dissipating. He was left laying on his back on a puddle of wet sand. Confused as to how he was alive right now, he sat up. What he saw could only be described as a stroke of luck.

The powerful man who had almost brought upon his death was laying on the sand. He was clearly dead as pools of golden blood was seeping out of the man's chest area, where Silva had pierced him, and into the sand.

Getting his erratic breathing under control, Silva grabbed three empty viles from his pocket. He always made sure to keep several on him during missions to collect the victim's blood as proof in case the client requested for it. He walked up to the man and one by one he unscrewed the viles before filling all three with as much blood as he could.

Once Silva had completed that, he put the viles away safely. He was thinking of the best way to dispose of the dead body when suddenly it dissolved into a golden dust, greatly surprising the assassin.

This had got to be the weirdest day Silva had ever experienced, and considering he was from a world where humans had powers, that was saying a lot.

Ignoring his damp clothing, Silva trekked back towards the street. Time flew by quickly as Silva was lost deep in his thoughts about recent events. Soon he found himself sitting in a chair on his private jet.

He was located in one of the many rooms on the jet. It was quite simple, not something you'd expect of an extravagant private jet such as this. There was a plain white colored bed with sheets neatly folded on top. A simple wooden table with a wooden chair in front of it, where Silva was seated.

There were curtains leading to the halls of the jet just to the left of the table. It opened up as a man in a suit entered, probably the co-pilot. "Sir, we are about to take off for Japan, would you like anything?"

"No, do not bother me for the remainder of the trip," Silva answered distractedly.

The man bowed before taking his leave, allowing Silva to mull over recent events, once again. He reached into his pocket where the three viles were located and pulled one out. He held it in his hand gently, examining every detail of it. The texture almost resembled that of melted gold. He twirled it around, causing a little mini tornado to form. He instantly regretted it as his thoughts went back to his near death experience from earlier.

That man possessed power he had never seen from a typical man before. That was the first experience he had with a water based Hatsu, let alone one of that calibre. Even during his several decades of being alive, of which he had spent training harshly, his power was nothing more to the man than an ant was to an elephant. Not to mention the fact he seemed to possess some control over winds, the earth, and clouds.

Perhaps his power wasn't even Nen based? But if it wasn't that, then what could it have been? He remembered the woman, Sally, had called him Poseidon. If he remembered correctly, Poseidon was one of the Greek gods. The god of the seas or something along those lines. Could it possibly be that the man was truly a god? Sally had mentioned something about their child being greek. It wasn't far fetched and definitely wouldn't be the first strange thing to be discovered, though probably still the strangest.

But if he were a god, how was it that he died? According the ancient myths, gods were immortal. Perhaps there were some false information in those old myths? Or maybe he was really just overthinking this and the guy was just a human with really powerful Nen control. But that still didn't explain the object in his hands. Why was the man's blood gold? Never had he seen anything close to this, every time he killed a person, they bled red, not an odd gold.

With a tired sigh, he returned the vile back into his pocket. Deciding enough was enough for a single day, he slipped into the bed behind him, opting to discuss this matter further with his father Zeno Zoldyck upon arriving.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of light tapping. The same man in a suit from several hours before stepped into the room. "We have arrived, sir."

He nodded in reply, causing the man to bow before leaving once again.

Once he had cleared away the drowsiness of sleep, he stood up. After double checking to make sure the three viles of blood in his pocket were still safe, he strode outside of the plane.

He stepped outside onto the private landing strip, the sun already out and beaming. There was a black Rolls Royce located near the airplane with another well dressed man nearby.

The man opened the backseat door to the car as Silva walked towards. Once Silva had entered the man shut the door and entered into the driver's seat and looked back at the silver haired man in the rear-view mirror, "Greetings sir. Kukuroo Mountain, correct?"

"Yes," Silva confirmed.

Without another word, the driver began on the several hour trip towards the Zoldyck estate. The trip passed mostly in silence, other than the occasional whistling of the driver which served to only agitate the anxious assassin.

Once they had reached the bottom of Kukuroo Mountain where the testing gate was located, Silva quickly exited the vehicle, not bothering to wait for the man to open the door for him. He walked up to the gigantic gate and examined it, something he had done plenty of times before.

It was a humongous structure surrounded by walls that got higher the further away from the gate you got. The steel gate was actually one large gate consisting of seven different smaller gates. The bottom gate was the smallest, being just above the height of Silva and twice the size in width. Surprisingly, it weighed 2 tons. Surrounding it was a larger gate that weighed 4 tons. This pattern continued up till the seventh gate which dwarfed the first few in comparison, weighing 256 tons.

"Ah, hello Master Silva," Zebro the gate guard greeted respectfully, exiting from his little wooden station to the right of the gate. "I wasn't expecting you to be here today, would you like me to open the door for you?"

Silva kept his gaze upon the gate as he answered, "No need, it has been a while since I last opened it myself."

"Suit it yourself, Master." Zebro bowed before returning back to his station.

Slowly, Silva walked up to the gate. He placed the palms of both his hands on the smallest gate and paused, observing the gate one last time. Taking a deep breath, he gave the strongest push he could. The first gate blasted open before the second did as well, followed by the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. Once the sixth had been opened, the seventh slid slowly until the entire gate was fully open.

It opened up to reveal a large and long passageway surrounded by thousands of green leafed trees leading up towards a large dirt colored mountain. Mike, the enormous purple hound pet of the family, was resting nearby the gate in front of some trees. Upon noticing someone had entered, it popped an eye open before allowing it to close, realizing it wasn't an intruder.

Silva deciding that he didn't have the time to walk the entire path, entered a sprinting position. In an instant he had already blasted off, clearing the several kilometer long trail in a matter of minutes. It didn't take the trained assassin much longer to reach the top of the large mountain.

He soon found himself at the entrance of the mansion. Just as he opened the doors and walked into the dimly illuminated hallways, he heard screams of pain. Moving quickly, he followed the source of the pain to a typically unoccupied room.

Upon entering the room, the screaming stopped, replaced by the wailings of a newborn. Laying on a bed, only wearing her typical electronic vizor which covered her eyes was his wife, Kikyo Zoldyck. In her arms was a bundle of blankets with the head of a newborn showing. It didn't take long to deduce that the newborn was their sixth child.

Noticing his entrance, the servant who had helped give birth to the child bowed before giving an exhausted smile, "Your son is beautiful, Master Silva."

Silva ignored her, seeming to be deep in thought as he walked closer to the duo. He was now close enough to observe his new son. He had a velvet of silver hair, similar to that of Silva's, and dark black eyes.

Kikyo silently observed as her husband grabbed a syringe from off the medical stand near the bed and pulled out three different viles filled with a golden substance. One by one, he opened each and emptied the golden substance into the syringe.

Without warning, and much to the servant's horror, he injected the tip of the syringe into the neck of the newborn. Slowly, he released the golden substance into the child, drawing loud wails. The servant let out a loud gasp of shock while the husband-wife duo observed the child curiously.

The newborn began letting out very unbabylike screeches of agony and flailed around hopelessly in the arms of his mother. Crimson colored blood began to ooze out of his eyes, nose, and ears. Kikyo watched in fascination as his silver colored hair slowly began turning a jet black, beginning at the scalp and going up. His once dark colored eyes slowly began to lighten in color until they were a vibrant sea green, greatly resembling that of the powerful water manipulator from the day before.

After what felt like hours to the horrified servant, the baby's screeching stopped. Silva watched as the servant ran out of the door, holding a hand up to her mouth. He turned his attention back to the newborn, who was now covered in blood, but sleeping.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"A theory I was testing. If what I believe is to be true, this child shall be my heir," Silva answered in his typical stoic tone.

Kikyo nodded. "What shall we name the child?

"Perseus, Perseus Zoldyck." Silva responded after a moment of thought, remembering the name the woman he had killed picked.

Kikyo thought it was strange that Silva had decided to break the ongoing tradition of names. All five of their previous children had two L's somewhere in their name, but she decided not to question her husband, settling for a nod.

Silva turned around before walking towards the already opened door. Just as he was about to exit, he turned back to look at his exhausted wife and Perseus.

"His training shall begin sooner than the others. Do not speak of what has happened here to anyone." With one final glance towards his newborn, he exited the room, intent on locating Zeno.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope the first chapter was entertaining. I'm going to try- key word being try- to make every chapter around 5,000 words, if not more. Anyways tell me if I missed any mistakes and leave your thoughts/suggestions in the reviews.


End file.
